


别叫我哥哥

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 但是当他吻上洪淵俊的黑色耳钉，灵巧用唇舌把它取下，身下男孩颤抖着的期盼和紧紧抓着他的手，似乎告诉了洪渊俊答案。





	别叫我哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> apex洪淵俊 X was洪渊俊

“哥......”洪淵俊觉得奇怪，自己叫自己哥，但是这个笑的温柔的哥哥，又这么的让他依赖。他把头埋在洪渊俊肩头，轻声均匀的呼吸着。  
“别紧张。”他对着洪淵俊说，“叫我渊俊就好”  
温暖的手抚摸过后腰，奇特的触感引得洪淵俊忍不住扭了起来，紧紧的搂住洪渊俊。  
洪淵俊稚嫩的身体很快就在洪渊俊的抚慰下有了反应。他很慌乱，他面对着不受控制的性器束手无策，只能更加依赖年长的自己。  
洪渊俊似乎才想起来19岁的自己还没有经历过这些，于是耐下心来亲吻洪淵俊的眼角，温软的唇舌开始抚慰着男孩不安的心。  
“没事的，没事的……”洪渊俊笑着拍了拍洪淵俊的脸颊，反而让洪淵俊的脸更红了。于是他跨坐在洪淵俊身上，性感的臀部轻轻摩擦着洪淵俊的欲望，“让我来教教淵俊什么是快乐。”说着，他挤出来过量的润滑剂，手指伸向自己的后穴。  
“哥！”洪淵俊呼吸一下就急促起来，看着自己坐在自己身上自渎，羞愤，紧张和期盼狠狠的刺激着男孩，他大脑几乎停止了思考，楞楞看着洪渊俊潮红的脸。

“淵俊，搂着我的腰......”哥哥循循善诱，开拓好的后穴缓缓包容着洪淵俊的性器，炙热紧致的感觉瞬间蒸腾上来，洪淵俊深吸一口气，颤抖着抓紧洪渊俊的腰。  
洪渊俊在洪淵俊身上肆意的扭动，没让小孩费太多力气。可是洪淵俊却不是很好，太多太满的欲望让他很快就释放在洪渊俊体内。他慌张失措的看着洪渊俊，眼泪都要淌下来了。  
洪渊俊揉了揉那个棕色的脑袋，又摸了摸洪淵俊羞愧的脸，“没关系哦……淵俊已经很厉害了。”  
估摸着男孩的不应期已经过了，洪渊俊有开始拿湿漉漉的穴口摩擦洪淵俊的性器，更富有技巧性的撩拨起洪淵俊的欲望。  
怕可爱的弟弟支撑不住而留下心理阴影，洪渊俊扭动的频率明显减慢，“舒服吗？”他问自己。  
“渊俊哥.......”洪淵俊小声喃喃，“舒服......”  
“那下次，下次，也要让哥舒服舒服啊。”听见自己叫自己哥哥，洪渊俊心理升起一股奇异的满足感，他夹紧了男孩稚嫩的性器，冲着自己的敏感点发力。  
最终，他们两个一同释放了。洪渊俊擦去洪淵俊眼角未干的泪痕，也不管那些迸的四处的精液，软软的趴在了洪淵俊身旁。

他从来没有想过，和自己做爱是什么感觉，尤其还是那个刚刚离开校园的自己。  
但是当他吻上洪淵俊的黑色耳钉，灵巧用唇舌把它取下，身下男孩颤抖着的期盼和紧紧抓着他的手，似乎告诉了洪渊俊答案。

**Author's Note:**

> 不是我写的  
> 是手机先动的手


End file.
